Shadows of Remnant
by Peanut Butter Bacon
Summary: A pair of twins with a dark history and reputation run into one huntsman they can't escape and are caught. They are approached by a grey haired man afterwards and are given the choice to either begin life anew or get sent to prison. (OC's, some swearing, and takes place in the beginning of Volume one)
1. Chapter 1: The twins

**Note: Welcome to story number three! Credit for the idea and original design of the character Hiraani goes to** ** _Spartan N32_** **. I own no original RWBY characters or any music used.**

 **Okay begin!**

* * *

All is quiet in Vale this night, well except for a certain fifteen year old girl dualing with one of Remnamt's top criminals outside of a small shop. Other then that, all is quiet.

 ***Crash!***

... Okay, maybe not.

Two teens, a male and a female, in White Fang masks, had just jumped out of a window of a two story shop and each of them had a bag full of stolen goods slung across their torsos. They land on the roof of the building next door and begin to run as two members of security chase them.

The retreating female has long, dark-purple hair that stops three-fourths of the way down her back, a small light-blue bow on the side of her head, and is wearing an unbuttoned grey vest with a white t-shirt underneath, black long length cargo pants, white sneakers, and light-blue arm and shin gaurds. She also has a qaing **(a Chinese spear)** slung across her torso along with the bag. The leaf-shaped blade on the end is midnight black, the metal pole it's attached to was grey, and it's tassel around where the blade attached is blue.

Her partner has dark-purple hair that goes down to his shoulders and is wearing a grey, sleeveless hoodie that's zipped up to a "v" to show a white t-shirt underneath and has the hood up, he's also wearing black long-lenght cargo pants, and has brown combat boots. Like his partner, his weapon of choice is slung across his torso with his bag. It is a black, pump-action shotgun with purple streaks and an extra barrel above the primary.

The male gives his partner a nod as they ran and she stops in her tracks. As the members of security approach, she pulls her weapon off her back in a quick motion, ducks to the ground, sticks out her leg to trip one of the pursuers, and smacks the other on the chest with the flat side of the spear, knocking him to the ground. The one that tripped on the girl's leg pushes himself up off the ground only to see the male running at him and receive a punch in the nose. He then delivers two punches to the officer's head before sending a roundhouse kick to his chin, immediately rendering him unconscious.

At the same time, the masked female hits the other pursuer in the side with the metal shaft of her weapon before stabbing the blade into his left kneecap, ripping the spear out, spinning it around, and hitting him in the head.

With both members of security taking a nap, the two teen robbers make their way off the rooftops and onto the street. They are starting to walk off like nothing happened when they hear a calm and gruff voice speak up behind them.

"Ya know, that wasn't half bad. But I can't let you kids take off like that."

 **[Play: From Shadows (Pt.1) - By: Jeff Williams]**

The two turn around to look at him, the man is leaning against a wall with his arms crossed. He has greasy black hair, narrow yellow eyes, stubble, a cross necklace, a gray twin-tailed coat with black cuffs, a torn up red cape, black pants and shoes, and a few different rings on his fingers.

The girl once again pulls her weapon off her back and her partner does the same. The male then opens his bag to reveal that the entire thing is filled with stolen dust tubes, he pulls out a red or fire one and loads it into his shotgun. Qrow Branwen then gets off the wall and walks over to stand in front of the teens.

"Alright, let's what you two have got." he says to them.

The male pumps his weapon and fires three shots at the huntsman. While he's dodging the bullets, the teen girl spins her weapon and charges. Qrow dodges each attack she sends at him and he eventually catches her wrist and throws her off the the side. The male aims directly at Signal Academy's headmaster and fires. However, Qrow quickly pulls out his giant mechanical blade and cuts the blast in half. He then turns just in time to block another one of the female's attacks. After a little while, she jumps back and the huntsman hears a roar. He looks back at the girl's partner to see a mass of flames coming right at him. Qrow rolls out of the way and runs to escape the fire that is following him.

'So it's a flamethrower too huh?' he thinks to himself.

Qrow then runs at and backflips over the girl to cause some confusion. What he didn't expect however, is for the girl to put her hands out in front of her and use them to redirect the flames to the side and back at the huntsman. Qrow's arm is slightly hit and he looks back at the teens when the attack stops to see the male jumping on the female's shoulders and back of at him as he begins shooting again. The huntsman swings his blade, hits the teen in the gut, and sends him flying. The girl swings at the man again and gets one hit on his side before he spins around and hits the back of her head.

Her mask falls off as she hits the ground and he gets a good look at her face. She looks about sixteen or seventeen and is blind in one eye. Said eye is white while her undamaged one is a dark brown. Qrow then has to jump out of the way of the male's flamethrower again and he looks back at the boy to see him running at him. The teen ducks under Qrow's swing, puts his shotgun right in front of the huntsman's face, and shoots while the man moves out of the way. Qrow swings his weapon down at the male's head but the teen starts to glitch out like a computer and disappears. The huntsman's weapon makes contact with the ground and he looks up to receive a blow from the female. As the huntsman then stumbles back and receives an aerial kick to the back as the boy materializes behind him in the same way that he had disappeared.

Qrow then fights the teens two on one and finally defeats them when the girl waves her hand and makes a small burst of lightning before launching it at the huntsman. He jumps into the air and it hits her partner, this sets off a chain reaction that make the viles in his bag blow themselves up and send the teen flying into a wall.

"Crap!" the girl yells.

She and Qrow then block a few of eachother's attacks until the latter unleashes several slashes on the former before hitting her over the back of her head and rendering her unconscious.

 **[Music end]**

Qrow then pulls out his flask and takes a swig as he types on his scroll, he then puts it up next to his ear.

"Yo Oz," he says. "I just found a couple of kids robbing a shop. They match the discriptions of the troublemakers who've been sighted all over Remnant, ya know the ones with purple hair and White Fang masks that have been causing trouble for everyone; even those psychopaths. ... Yeah I got 'em right here. ... The thing is, one of them has the same semblence as 'the Queen' and like I said, they had on White Fangs masks. ... No Goodwitch, it's not her; but I can bring them over before we turn 'em in. ... Okay. Okay. See ya Oz. ... Wait. What about my niece?"

* * *

The huntsman had dragged the two teens of to an interrogation room and watched over them until an older man with grey hair, brown eyes, small circular glasses, a black suit with a dark-green undershirt and bandana around his neck, black dress shoes, and a coffee mug in one hand while he had a tray of cookies in the other enters.

Following close behind him is a woman with green eyes, a blonde pony tail, and an overall look on her face and in her posture that basically said she was ticked off about something as she has her arms crossed. The teens figure that it's about them. She has on glasses, is wearing a long sleeved, white shirt that is partly covered by a black corset, a black skirt, black leggings, and black heels. She is also holding a black riding crop.

"So... is this going to be like a good cop bad cop routine or what?" the purple haired girl asks as the man and woman walk into the room. "I mean, one of you's got a tray of cookies while the other has something to beat us with."

They grey haired man sits down at the table across from the teens and puts the plate on top before pulling out his scroll.

"So you're the 'Shadows' I've heard so much about. You two have made quite a reputation for yourselves. You completely disappear from your targets without a trace, it's like you weren't even there. You two have earned your title." he says before turning to the girl. "I'm guessing that teleportation is used for vanishing and quick grabs while you're the one who smokes the building with some kind of dust if there's a chance of getting caught."

The man then starts to read off the scroll. "Crimes include robbery, aggravated assault, resisting arrest, and several cases of murder. A total of five police officers, seven criminals, one bystander, and one huntsman."

"Okey. Ta be fair, de cops, humsman, an' bystandure weyre accidents." the male teen replies with a cookie in his mouth.

He is no longer wearing the mask and his hood's pulled down so Qrow has a better veiw of him than before. Like his partner, his eyes are a dark-brown but unlike her, he is a faunus with fox ears.

"How do you accidently murder a huntsman?" the blonde woman asks angrily.

The teen swallows the cookie. "It was raining so he slipped and fell off of the roof he chased us onto after we had been fighting for a time; we weren't the first he fought that day either. He had already taken some damage by the time he got around to us. Guess that was the last of what he could take."

"If you really didn't want him dead then how come ya didn't use your teleportation semblance to save him?" Qrow asks.

"Because I was knocked back into a wall right before then."

"And what about the law enforcement officers and the bystander?" the grew haired man questions.

"None of them had aura so it was either one wrong slash or shot and they were done, in the bystander's case it was a stray shot." the girl responds.

"But the criminals were on purpose?" asks the blonde woman.

"You saw how we were wearing masks of the White Fang?" the fox faunus asks and the huntsmen/huntess nod. "Well I was once a part of it and they were kind of mad about me leaving, so it was a life or death situation."

"But a few of the crooks were just street scumbags, like rapist or child abductors that we happened to see trying to pull off some junk." his partner adds.

"Yeah, they deserved to go."

"And what of the robbing and aggrivated assault?" the man who brought cookies asks. "Qrow tells me that the bag you were carrying was filled with stolen dust viles from that shop, and that they exploded when they collided with her semblence." he says to the male before turning to the female. "And he told me that your's was stocked with jewlery. Now, what are two kids doing stuff like that for?"

The teens remain silent for a minute before the male sighs and speaks up. "As you can probably tell, we're twins. Our mom was a fox faunus while our dad was human. One day... a few faunus haters started to attack our mother. Dad tried to defend her but was killed, my sister went blind in one eye, I was cut, and mom was pretty hurt. We were in a small settlement when this happened so grimm ended up swarming the place like wildfire. Everyone but me and my sister was killed, we only survived because I just so happened to unlock my semblance then. We were just seven years old."

Then his sister talks. "Understandably after that, my brother joined the White Fang and stayed with them for years while they didn't even know that I existed. The only one who knew was our caretaker, but he died in a fight with the Schnees two years ago."

"I even gladly took part in the violence when that started, being as pissed about what happened to us as I was."

"He ended up leaving when they found out about me and tried to attack me, but my brother had taught me what he had learned from them so I was able to hold them off for a short time. After that we just ran and kept on running. Fast foward sixteen months and here we are."

"The dust is for my weapon and her semblance and we always sold the jewlery or whaterver else for food money and to pay rent."

The blonde is shocked while her companions simply nod in understanding.

"I'm sorry that that's happened to you, I truely am. No child should have to go through something like that... that's why, I've decided to offer you another chance at life. You are free to choose if you want to take it or not, although I would say that it's much more preferable than jail." the grey haired man says much to the confusion of the teens and even his bonde partner.

"Uh... What?" asks the fox faunus.

"Do you know who I am?" the man asks and the teens shake their heads. "My name is Ozpin, I am the headmaster of Beacon Acadamy."

"You're in charge of a hunter school?"

"Indeed. The woman behind me is my assistant, Glynda Goodwitch; while the man who brought you here's name is Qrow Branwen. He's a professor at Signal Acadamy."

"What did you mean by 'another chance at life'?" the purple haired girl questions.

"I'm inviting you to join my academy."

The two teens jaws drop after Ozpin says this. After everything they've done, even the faunus admitting that he took part in the White Fang's violence and didn't regret it, this guy is inviting them to join his hunter school instead of going to prison. This guy's insane right?

"Do you mind if we talk this over?" the female asks.

"You may." replies Ozpin.

After a few minutes of whispers about pros, cons, and wether this guy was crazy or not; the teens look back at the profssors.

"Alright, we'll take the school route." the fox faunus tells them.

Ozpin grows a smile. "Splendid, however I will need to know your names."

"... Regem Strike."

"Hiraani." his sister replies.

Ozpin stood an extended his hand, the teens shook it.

"Well then, Regem, Hiraani, I shall see you at the opening ceremony." Ozpin says with a smile. Then his face becomes serious again. "But first, we must lay down some rules. Rule one: You will have to do your best in your studies. Rule number two: Under no circumstances are you allowed to harm another student outside of the arena. Number three: You cannot keep on stealing and causing problems. Four: You will tell me what you can about the White Fang. And five is for Glynda, Qrow, and myself. We cannot reveal your past as the 'Shadows' to anyone, not even the authorities. Nobody knows who you really are, or even that you've been caught. Are these acceptable?"

"Sounds good." Hiraani replies.

"Sure." agrees Regem.

"I shall see you later then. Classes start tomorrow." Ozpin tells them before walking out; Goodwitch follows him while Qrow makes sure the teens go back to wherever they are staying.

* * *

 **Note: And first chapter done! I actually have something different I wanna do with this story. I'm gonna let YOU GUYS choose what happens! For example: a subplot to the main story, character ships (please for the love of everything don't make me write a harem or gay ships), certain characters not dying, Etc... Post any ships that you do want in the reviews or private msg me and I'll do the ones that are the most requested. (again I'm begging you to not make me write a gay one or a harem) However, I will say that one twin will be in Team RWBY and the other will be in Team JNPR to make it five members each, but you can decide who goes where. Hope y'all liked it and I'll see you later.**


	2. Chapter 2: Beacon

The next morning Regem and Hiraani received a visit from Qrow. The huntsman led the teens to the ship for the first years and the two boarded.

Regem had his hood pulled up to cover his ears and sat against one of the walls, putting his head against it in an annoyed fashion.

*sigh* "Are we really doing this?" he asked.

"I don't want to be here either, but it's better than the alternative." his sister replied as she sat next to him.

"I guess."

Hiraani pulled out a pack of beef jerky and started eating.

"Can I have some of that?" her brother asked.

"You have five lien?"

Regem sighed and started to pull out his wallet when a piece of jerky appeared in front of his face.

"I was joking. Although if it's anyone else they'll have to pay." Hiranni said with a smirk.

"Heh. I would expect nothing less. Thanks."

The two then tapped their jerky together and started eating when they heard the TV.

 _"One of the two robberies was lead by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities."_ The screen showed a man with eyeliner, orange hair, a white trenchcoat, black leather gloves, a black undershirt, and a grey bandana around his neck. _"If you have any information, please contact the Vale Police Department._ The screen changed to show two black silhouettes with question marks on their faces. _"The second robbery was conducted by Remnant's mysterious "Shadows". They seem to have been stopped by a Signal Professor, Qrow Branwen, and the stolen jewels were returned. However there are no reports of their arrest and all the stolen dust is unaccounted for. Please be on the look out for any suspicious behavior. Back to you, Lisa."_

The female had started to talk about a White Fang attack when Glynda Goodwitch took up the screen.

 _"Hello and welcome to Beacon. My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future huntsman and huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it."_

"Yeah, really fricken' peaceful. Whatever you say." Regem yawned while Hiraani just kept eating.

 _"You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it's our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."_ The screen then shut off and people rushed over to look out the window.

The twins gave eachother a look and got up to see what he fuss was about. When they saw what everyone was gaping at they were surprised.

"Holy shit, we're high." Regem said.

"Oh, Yang, gross! You have puke on your shoe!" a high voiced girl announced and the twins turned in her direction.

The girl looked younger than them by a year, had short, brownish-black hair with red tips, silver eyes, a red hooded cape, a long sleeved black dress that stopped above her knees and was red around the bottom and where the sleeves stopped, a red and black corset, a dark grey belt with a silver rose pin attached to it's side, black leggings, and red and black combat boots.

The other girl, apparently named "Yang", looked about seventeen or eighteen, had long, wavy, yellow hair, purple eyes, an orange bandana around her neck, a short length, brown jacket that had the sleeves rolled up and exposed her stomach was unbuttoned at the top to show a yellow crop top, she had long, black, fingerless gloves that were somewhat covered by yellow gauntlets, black short shorts, a brown belt with some sort of white and brown mini cape thing attached to it, long, orange socks that only her left one was pulled up to cover her knee, a blue bandana tied around the same leg, and brown combat boots.

And then there was she shoe killer. He also looked about seventeen, had blonde hair, blue eyes, a black and orange hoodie that was partly covered by white armor on his chest, back, and shoulders, he also had grey elbow pads, brown fingerless gloves, two brown belts, a pair of blue jeans, and black and white sneakers.

"Gross. Gross. Gross. Gross." Yang kept saying as she kicked off her shoe and backed away from the mess.

The boy was stumbling around trying to find a trashcan and fell against the hooded girl.

"Get away! Get away! Get away from me! Get away from me! Gt away from me! Get away from me!" the younger girl yelled as she pushed him off and ran.

"If this is life's introduction into our new way of living, I will shoot myself right here and now." Regem announced and Hiraani nodded in agreement.

* * *

The ship finally landed and everyone started to get off, the boy from earlier was the first to exit and started puking in the nearby trashcan. Hiraani gave him a slap on the back as she and her brother walked by him and he almost fell into the disgusting trash. The twins stopped walking and stared at the school.

"It's a frickin' castle!" Regem exclaimed.

The next thing they knew there was a sneeze and an explosion. They turned to see the girl from earlier and...

Regem let out a disgusted groan.

The next face they would see again later on down the line belonged to a girl with long, white hair that was pulled back into a ponytail by some sort of silver, princess crown band, she had blue eyes, a scar over the left one, a silver necklace, a white dress jacket that was red on the inside, a white dress, a white ribbon tied around her waist, and high heels that were also white. She also had a rapier on her side.

"Weiss Schnee." Regem muttered angrily under his breath.

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" Weiss yelled at the girl.

"I'm really, really sorry." the hooded girl replied.

"Ugh! You complete dolt!"

"Hey! She said that she was sorry, Princess!" Regem yelled as he walked towards the two.

"And who do you think you're talking to?!"

"A racist frickin' princess from a racist frikin' family."

"EXCUSE ME?!" Weiss yelled as she got into his face.

"Ya heard me right, Princess!" he said as he shoved his face back at hers, and anime lighting spark of anger appeared between the two.

"It's heiress, actually." a voice said.

They turned to see a girl with long, black hair, a black bow on her head, yellow eyes, a white, sleeveless crop top at was covered by a short black vest that still left some of her stomach exposed, white short shorts, purple leggings, and black boots. She also had a sheathed sword on her back.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company; one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." she said as she held up a flame vile that had rolled away after the explosion.

"Finally, some respect!" Weiss said as she put her hands on her hips.

"The same company infamous for it's controversial labor forces and questionable business partners."

"HA!" Regem laughed as he pointed at Weiss.

"Wha...?! How dare...?! The nerve of...!"

The hooded girl started to chuckle as Regem flat out laughed.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! You broke her! Ha! Ha!"

Weiss then scoffed and snatched the vile out of the newer arrival's hand before storming off.

* * *

Ruby's view...

"I promise I'll make this up to you!" Ruby called out to the mean girl.

Then she sighed. "I guess I'm not the only one having a ruff first day. So, what's...?"

Ruby had turned to see that the girl with the bow was walking off and the other guy was already gone. She fell to her knees and laid back on the ground.

"Welcome to Beacon..." she said sadly.

A shadow then appeared over her and she saw the blonde haired boy extending out his hand to help her up.

"Hey, I'm Jaune." he said.

"Ruby." she introduced herself as she was helped up.

Then she snickered. "Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?"

* * *

The twin's view...

"That was great!" Hiraani exclaimed as she gave her brother a high five. "Quite the first day huh?"

Regem remained silent.

"What? What is it?" asked Hiraani.

"It's that other girl, the one in black." her brother replied.

"What about her? You think she's hot?"

"Shut up. She seems... familiar."

"Familiar how?"

"Like, White Fang familiar."

"Oh... Should we let someone know?"

"No, let's confirm it ourselves before we decide anything. Come on. Let's get to this initiation thing."

* * *

Five minutes later... Ruby's view...

"... All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on." Jaune explained.

"Look, I'm sorry. 'Vomit Boy' was the first thing that came to mind." Ruby apologized.

"How the crap is any new person supposed to find their way around here?!" she heard the guy from earlier yell.

The hooded guy was now walking with a purple haired girl, they were walking right towards them and didn't seem to notice it as they were looking at eachother.

"Next time when I say "ask for directions"... ask for the dang directions! Then we wouldn't be in this mess!" the girl yelled.

"You know I hate talking to people!" the guy yelled.

"You just spoke to the Schnee!"

"That was to make fun of her! I don't like talking with people I don't know!"

The girl smacked him over the head. "Get over it!"

"Oww!"

"Umm... Excuse me?" Ruby said and the two stopped walking.

"Oh, good." the girl said before turning to her partner. "Ask them for directions."

"Why don't you?" he asked.

"Because you need to quit being a wimp."

"Shut up."

He was hit over the head again.

"Oww!"

"Actually, we're lost too." said Jaune.

"We could stick together until we get there though." Ruby suggested.

The girl sighed. "I guess it's better than nothing."

"Great! So uh, what are your names?"

"Hiraani."

"Regem." the male replied.

"Hi! I'm Ruby." the red reaper told them.

"And I'm Jaune." Jaune said.

* * *

A few more minutes later... The twins view...

After learning that Ruby was a complete weapon nut and Jaune was kind of a dork, the four eventually found where the announcements were being held. Ruby went to go sit by Yang, and the twins walked off without Jaune's knowing. Regem disappeared from Hiraani as well until she found him standing in a corner.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Just getting out of the way of the crowd." her brother replied.

"This is about your disliking of people right?"

"... No?"

"Oh, for the love of..." Hirrani was then cut off by Ozpin as he stood on the stage.

"*ahem* I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled her today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft, and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. "

"I think that was pointed at us." Regem whispered to his sister.

"No, really?" she deadpanned.

"You assume knowledge will free you of this. But your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." The headmaster finished his speech and walked off stage.

After that, Goodwitch walked towards the microphone. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow, you initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

"What do you think?" Hiraani asked.

"I'm still trying to decide if he's insane or not." her brother replied.

* * *

That night... Ruby's view...

Both male and female newcomers were set up in the ballroom. Ruby was writing when Yang plopped down on the sleeping bag beside her. The red reaper had a black and red sleep mask on her head, a black tank top that was just a little too short and had a red grimm face on it, and she was wearing long, white pants that had red rose patterns. Yang had on a slightly more revealing orange tank top with a flame mark on it, and black shorts.

"It's like a big slumber party!" her sister exclaimed.

"I don't think dad would approve of all the boys though." Ruby said.

"I know I do." Yang said with a wink and did an impression of a cat purring.

The firecracker glanced at all the shirtless males around them until she saw Jaune walking by in his blue footy pajamas. She then rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to her sister.

"What's that?" Yang asked.

"A letter to the gang back at signal, I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going." Ruby replied.

"Aww! That's so cuuuuuute!"

"Shut up!" Ruby said as she threw a pillow into her sister's face. "I didn't get to take my friends with me to school. It's weird not knowing anyone here."

"What about Jaune? He's... nice. There you go! Plus one friend! That's a hundred percent increase!"

"I'm pretty sure Weiss counts as a 'negative friend'. Back to zero."

"There's no such thing as 'negative friends'. You just made one friend and one enemy!" This comment earned her another pillow to the face. "Okay, fine. What about the purple haired guys?"

*sigh* "I don't think they even count. They didn't say much besides either making fun of Weiss or arguing with one another."

"Look, it's only been one day. Trust me, you've got friends all around you. You just haven't met them yet."

* * *

The twins view...

Regem still had one his hoodie and it was still zipped at it's normal length but he no longer had his white shirt on, he was also wearing black pajama pants with gold markings. He was playing a video game on his scroll. Hiraani was wearing a blue t-shirt and black shorts; and was trying to sleep. She couldn't manage to do so because people were starting to yell in the background.

"Oh, I'm so proud of my baby sister!" Regem recognized as the voice of Yang said.

"Cut it out!" Ruby protested and the two went into a dust ball fight.

"What in the world is going on over here?! Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?!" Weiss yelled.

"Oh not you again!" bother her and Yang yelled.

"Shh! She's right. People are trying to sleep." Ruby said.

"Oh, now you're on my side." Weiss snapped.

"I was always on your side!"

"Yeah, what's your problem with my sister?! She's only trying to be nice!" Yang yelled.

"She's a hazard to my health!"

"Grrrrr..." Hiraani said as she ripped the covers off of her.

Regem sunk down from where he was sitting and decided that he would sit this one out.

"All of you shut up or I will be a hazard to everyone's health! Do you understand me?! Mamma needs her beauty sleep!" Hiraani exclaimed.

The other three girls decided to head to bed as the purple haired one was basically radiating anger. Everyone finally went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Initiation (Pt1)

Beacon's locker room...

"So what do you think this initiation thing's going to be?" Hiraani asks her brother as she pulls her weapon out of her locker.

*sigh* "I'm just hoping that it's not a written test or some crap like that." Regem replies.

"Same."

Just then, Regem and Hiraani's eyes widen in surprise and their heads whirl around as something flies by them. They poke their heads around a corner to see Jaune with a red and gold spear stuck through his hoodie and into a locker, holding him there.

"What in the...?" Regem starts but is cut off by a girl that yells: "I'm sorry!".

 _"Would all first year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first year students Report to Beacon Cliff immediately."_ Goodwith announces over the intercom.

"The what? Cliff? Our initiation's on a cliff?" Regem asks and Hiraani just shrugs.

The two then look back at Jaune who just got the spear removed from his hoodie by a girl the same age as everyone but Ruby. She has red hair that's pulled back into a ponytail, a gold circlet on her head, bright green eyes, is wearing gold gorget on her neck, a brown and gold corset that's just a little short in length, long black gloves, a golden armor piece around her left arm, a long, red sash tied over a black mini skirt with a circular, gold spear emblem connected to a black belt, golden leg armor that goes up past her knees and down to her ankles, and black heels. She also has a gold shield on her back.

"Is that...?" Regem starts.

"Pyrrha Nikos." his sister confirms.

"Well, this keeps on getting more and more interesting."

The two then walk over as Ruby helps up a complaining Jaune.

"What was that about?" Hiraani questions.

"Jaune tried hitting on Weiss," Yang explains, making Regem roll his eyes at the fact.

"I don't understand. My dad said all women look for is confidence. Where did I go wrong?" Jaune asks no-one in particular.

"'Snow Angle' probably wasn't the best start." Yang says as she walks off.

"She's right, don't get too cocky. Also, you can always start by offering them fried chicken." Hiraani tells him as she follows Yang out.

"I think that'll just work on you, sis." Regem says and he, Ruby, and Jaune exit.

* * *

Beacon Cliff...

Every first year was standing on a metal launch pad in front of Ozpin and Goodwitch, the two professors have their backs to the edge of the cliff.

"For years you have trained to become warriors and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin says.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today." Goodwitch tells them.

"What? Aww..." Ruby whines.

"What? Teams? Nobody told me about this crap." Regem says.

Both he and Ruby gain looks of sadness.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon, so it is in your best interest to be paired with someone whom you work well. That being said... the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next for years." Ozpin announces.

"What?!" Ruby squeals.

Regem just stands there with his mouth open.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die." Ozpin continues.

Jaune laughs nervously before swallowing hard, Ruby is still upset about teams, and Regem still has his mouth hanging open.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

Jaune raises his hand. "Yeah. Um, sir?"

"Good! Now, take you positions."

Hiraani pulls her spear off her back while Regem just stands there with his arms crossed, Yang is in a fighting stance, Ruby's in a running pose, and Jaune is still trying to ask his question.

"Uh, sir? I've got, um, a question. So this, landing strategy thing, uh... what is it? You're like, dropping us off or something?"

"No. You will be falling." Ozpin replies calmly.

"Oh. I see... So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?"

"No. You will be using your own landing strategy."

"Uh... huh."

Hiraani salutes Regem before her launch and the other twin looks back to Ozpin.

"Ya know? I think I've decided. You are insane." he tells the headmaster before smirking. "Later." he says before getting launched.

Yang puts on her shades after giving Ruby a wink and gets launched. Ruby follows after, leaving Jaune alone.

"So um... What exactly is a landing strate...?" he starts before getting sent off. "... gyyyyYYYYY?!"

Ozpin then turns around and takes a sip of his mug as the students fall through the sky... except Jaune. He's flailing around.

* * *

Ruby's view...

As Ruby is quickly falling, she hits a bird.

"Birdy no!" she squeals.

The red reaper then sees that she is closing in on the forest and pulls out Crescent Rose in it's gun form. She releases three shots for the recoil, changes her weapon into a scythe, catches it on a tree, spins around and flings herself off.

* * *

Hiraani's view...

Hiraani spins her staff around and presses a button, making two "wings" fold out from the sides and turning it into a glider. She continues to like this for a short time until she reaches the tree line. The former thief then retracts her weapons "wings", puts it on her back, and places her hands on a branch, flinging herself back up, and sits on it.

"That was fun." she says before jumping off onto the ground.

* * *

Yang's view...

"Woohoo!" Yang yells as she shoots her gauntlets behind her, launching herself forwards.

She flies through the air for a short time before almost landing on a tree. She shoots herself back up.

"Ahaha, yeah!"

She then shoots her gauntlets again and does a cartwheel.

"Ali oop!"

She spins around, tucks her legs in, and shoots again. She goes into and past several tree branches before jumping off one trunk to another and finishing up with a front roll when she makes it to the forest floor.

"Nailed it."

* * *

Regem's view...

Regem divebombs before spinning in the air and his head and feet change positions as he pulls his shotgun off his back. He pulls the trigger and flames come out, burning the air around him and slightly slowing him down. Once in rage of the trees, he lets go of the trigger, puts his shotgun back, reaches to his boot, grabs a purple hilt that's sticking out of it, and pulls out a silver bladed knife. The faunus sticks it into the tree he's about to crash into and hangs on as he slides down it.

* * *

Pyrrha's view...

Pyrrha has both her sword and shield out and crashes through two small trees before tucking in and breaking through a much bigger third one. She lands on a branch of it's neighbor's immediately afterwards, and in the same motion, does a front roll, puts her shield on her back, and changes her sword to a rifle. She does a quick scan of the area and sees the screaming and flailing Jaune. She spins her weapon around, transforming it into it's spear form, aims upwards and with her thumb, and throws it. A *thunk* is heard in the distance followed by Jaune speaking.

"Thank you!" he yells with both a tone of relief and sadness.

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha calls back.

* * *

Ruby's view...

Ruby lands on the ground with a "superhero landing" and starts running.

'Gotta find Yang. Gotta find Yang. Gotta find Yang. Gotta fiiind...' she thinks to herself before calling out: "Yaaaang! Yaaang!"

'Ugh, this is bad. This is really bad. Ugh, what if I can't find her? What if someone finds her first? There's always Jaune... he's nice. He's funny! I don't think he's very good in a fight though. Oh! What about Blake? So mysterious, so calm. Plus she likes books! Well, then again I'm not sure I'd be able to hold a conversation with her. One of the twins? Gah, I don't know much about them! They also seem kind of hotheaded. Ugh! Okay, who else do I know in this school? There's Yang, Jaune, Blake, the twins, aaand..."

Ruby sees a figure in the distance and stops running. She slides her feet across the ground and makes eye contact with... Weiss.

* * *

Regem's view...

Regem has his black headphones on and is listening to music as he walks around the forest with his shotgun in his hands. One of the faunus' furry ears twitches under his hood and he stops in his tracks. He turns around and has to jump back as a Beowolf swipes at him. After getting to safety, he looks back at the creature and watches as three of the Grimm's buddies emerge from the bushes. Regem then pulls out his scroll and taps on it to change the song.

 **[Play: I Will Not Bow - By: Breaking Benjamin.]**

The faunus shoves the device back in his pocket and starts to walk towards the Grimm. He pumps the shotgun and the original Beowolf jumps at him. The beast is right above his head when he sticks his gun up and blasts a hole through it's torso. The next three then run at the teen and he rolls out of the way of one of their claws to only be hit by another. He slides back a couple of feet, throws his shotgun into the air, jumps over a Beowolf that has lunged at him, grabs his weapon mid air, and uses it as a bat to hit the beast in the face before turning it in his hands and unleashing two rounds into it's skull. Another takes a swipe at the faunus but he ducks under the attack and blasts it in it's side and back. The last one lets out a howl and charges. Regem uses his gun to block it's paw before sliding under it's belly, at the same time, he pulls out his boot knife and stabs it into the Grimm, cutting it open.

Regem stands back up and smiles as he watches the beast evaporate. However, his joy is short lived when he hears a twig snap a few yards behind him. He turns around to see five more Beowolves and three Ursa.

"You have got to be kidding me." he complained.

The beasts run at him and he pulls a small lever on the side of his weapon, releasing flames that engulf the Grimm. Again he smiles but immediately realizes his mistake. The fire was staring to spread to the surrounding area and not only that, but the Ursa were somehow still alive and they charge at him.

"Aww... crap." he says before he runs for it.

 **[Music end]**

After about ten yards he stops and turns to face the Grimm. He aims his shotgun at one of their heads and is about to fire when a burning tree falls on top of the thing and the other two are blocked off from him.

"What in the...?" he starts to ask as he looks at the tree.

He is cut off from his sentence when something runs into him, forcing him to the ground.

"Oww!" a girl says.

He pushes himself off the ground and sees who ran into him. Weiss Schnee is also on the ground and looking back at him, with Ruby standing behind her.

"Oh thank the Lord, you already have a teammate." Regem says.

"Hey guys, let's deal with this later!" Ruby tells them and everyone is surprised to see that there are flames approaching them from two directions.

Weiss and Regem get up as fast as they can and the three run to safety. The Schnee heiress and faunus then stop and try to regain their breath as Ruby just looks back at the smoke in the distance.

"WHAT WAS THAT?! THAT SHOULD HAVE BEEN EASY!" she yells to her teammate.

"Well perhaps if you had exercised even the slightest amount of caution in the placement of you strikes, I wouldn't have set the forest on fire!" the Schnee heiress countered.

Ruby scoffs. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"I'm just surprised that someone who talked so much would communicate so little during an encounter."

"Well I'm sorry that you need my help to win a fight. I'm just fine on my own!"

"Well congratulations on being the strongest child to sneak your way into Beacon. Bravo."

Ruby then yells in anger and cuts a tree in half with Crescent Rose.

"Well, not that this hasn't been fun; but I'm gonna go now." Regem states and starts to walk off after he finally got his breath back.

"And then there's you." Weiss says, making him stop in his tracks. "What's your excuse?"

"My excuse? My excuse is that my weapon is literally a dang flamethrower, Your Royal Highness. Now if you'll excuse me, I bid you adieu." Regem says with a dramatic bow.

He starts off again but is stopped when Ruby grabs his arm.

"Eh?"

"Actually, I'd rather you stick around; that way I might actually have someone nice to talk to." Ruby says with obvious annoyance at Weiss.

"I need to go find a teammate though." he says, making an excuse as to not stick around Weiss.

"Well, maybe you can find them if you stick with us. Please?"

*sigh* There's no logic against that. "Fine."


	4. Chapter 4: Initiation (Pt2)

"Hyyyyyya!" Hriaani yells as she thrusts her weapon into a Beowolve's chest. She then turns her head, quickly pulls the spear out, hits an Ursa in the face, jumps into the air as she spins her weapon around, and stabs the Grimm through it's head and into the ground.

"Come on. Where's the challenge?" she asks as she watches the creature evaporate.

Her question is answered by a high pitched girl scream: "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Hiraani runs towards the cry and somethin... one flies over the trees above her and is screaming, making her stop in place.

"O... kay then." she says as she looks in the direction of whoever that was.

She turns back around to where she was headed and another figure runs past her.

"Run!" Pyrrha warns her.

"Huh?" Hiraani questions.

Once again her eyes go back to the source of the scream and they widen as a Deathstalker runs at her.

"Oh boy!" she yells as she runs after the Spartan girl.

* * *

Weiss' view...

"RUBY!" Weiss yells as the hooded girl, Regem, and herself hang on for dear life as they ride on the back of a Nevermore.

"I told you this was a terrible idea!" Weiss continues.

"I never thought that I'd say this, but I agree with the Schnee!" Regem announces, he was behind them both so the two couldn't see his ears as the air blew his hood back.

"We're fine! Stop worrying!" Ruby calls back to them.

"I am so far beyond worrying!" Weiss tells her.

"In a good way?!"

"In a bad way! In a very bad way!"

"Well why don't we just jump?!"

"What are you?! Insane?!"

"That seems to be a common theme as of late!" Regem points out.

The two then look back at Ruby to find that she's gone.

"Oh, you insufferable little... !" Weiss starts but is cut off by Regem.

"Ah, screw it!"

"You're jumping too?!"

"Don't think we have much of a choice! Oh, I really hope I live from this! Boo yah!"

And with that, Regem jumps, leaving Weiss alone.

"Are you kidding me?!" she yells.

* * *

Ruby's view...

"Blake, did you hear that? What should we d...?" Yang asks but looks up to where her partner is pointing.

"Heads uuuuuuuuup!" Ruby warns as she falls towards the two.

She's about to land on top of her sister when Jaune suddenly come crashing into her side and the two go flying through the trees.

"What was that?" Ruby asks as stars and little Zwies circle around her head.

She shakes her head and looks up at Jaune who's hanging upside down as his foot is stuck in between two branches.

"Hey, Ruby." he says.

* * *

Yang and Blake's view...

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asks.

"I... " Yang starts but is cut off when a flame ignites just a few feet away from the two.

The source came from Regem's shotgun who quickly stopped it and did a front roll, crashing against a pillar an sitting up against it with his head and back on the ground and his legs in the air as his hood is somehow back on and covering his ears.

"Did anyone see that? Because I will not be doing that again." he says as he stands up and stumbles a bit.

The two girls then hear noise coming from the forest and a female yells: "Yeehaw!" as she rides on the head of a growling Ursa. The Grimm collapses and the girl tumbles off before quickly getting back up.

"Aww. It's broken." she says sadly before zipping back over to it and examining the beast.

The girl has short, red/orange hair, turquoise eyes, is wearing a black, collard vest that ends at her waist and is unbuttoned to show a white, sleeveless crop top with a small heart shape in between her collarbone and chest, the top is worn over a dark-red and light-blue t-shirt, white, detached sleeves on each of her arms, pink, fingerless gloves, a pink skirt, and white sneakers with pink shoelaces. She has some kind of big gun on her back.

As she examines the Grimm, her teammate climbs off it's back and is catching his breath as he is bent over.

"Nora, please... don't ever do that again." he says.

The boy has long, black ponytail with one pink stripe in the front on his left side, pink eyes, is wearing a long sleeved, green tailcoat with big, black stripes that are surrounded by a thin layer of gold and has pink cuffs at the end of the sleeves, light-tan jeans, and black dress shoes.

Immediately after he finishes speaking he notices that his teammate is gone and looks around for her. The girl now identified as Nora is standing in the temple with her eyes on a rook chess piece.

"Oooo." she remarks.

She then snatches the piece and starts posing with it.

"I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!"

"Nora!" her partner yells to get her attention.

"Hehehe. Coming, Ren!" she says as she salutes and tips the rook off her head and into her hand before skipping off.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake asks.

"I..." Yang starts but is once again cut off by a screech from the woods.

They turn to look at the sound and see Pyrrha and Hiraani running out of it with a Deathstalker chasing after them. The giant scorpion swipes one of it's open claws at the two girls and Pyrrha jumps and tucks her knees in to go through the gap as Hiraani uses her semblance to make a blast under herself and launch herself over it. The two land on the ground and keep running. Suddenly Ruby jumps out of a tree and lands next to Yang.

"Ruby?" she questions.

"Yang!" the rep reaper says happily.

The two are going in for a hug when Nora pops up in between them seemingly out of nowhere.

"Nora!" she exclaims.

Going back to the Deathstalker, Blake asks: "Did they just run all the way here with a Deathstalker on their tails?"

Regem is still pretty dizzy as he reaches Ruby, Yang, Blake, and Nora.

"Uhg, hey guys. I think I popped my shoulder out of socket. What's going on? Does anyone else see a Deathstalker? I think... I'm going to take a nap now." he says before collapsing on the ground.

"Grrrr." Yang then finally snaps, turning her eyes blood red and flames shoot up behind her.

"I can't take it anymore! Could everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?!" she yells.

Ren then walks up to the group as he is still out of breath and literally two seconds pass before Ruby looks up and says: "Um... Yang?"

She then points up at Weiss who is still hanging onto the Nevermore.

"HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME?!" the Schnee heiress yells.

"I said 'jump'." Ruby tells her.

"She's gonna fall." Blake says.

"She'll be fine."

"She's falling." Ren announces.

Jaune then jumps from one of the trees and catches Weiss.

"Just dropping in?" he says before he notices how high they are, making him cling onto her for dear life.

"Oh God. NOOOOOOOO!" he screams.

Jaune then lands face first on the ground and Weiss lands atop his back.

"My hero." she says sarcastically.

"My back." he whines weakly.

Pyrrha then crashes at the biggest group's feet while Hiraani lands on her brother, forcing him awake.

"Great. The gang's all here, now we can die together." Yang jokes.

"Not if I can help it." Ruby says.

The red caped warrior then let's out a battle cry and runs at the Deathstalker.

"Ruby! Wait!" Yang yells.

Ignoring the call, Ruby pulls out her scythe and fires it behind her, the recoil sending her towards the scorpion faster. However, her attack is easily deflected as the Grimm just smacks her away.

"D-Do-Don't worry! Totally fine!" she calls to her sister as she slowly stands back up.

Ruby then turns back around to face the scorpion and fires at it's head, doing absolutely nothing. She turns and runs for her life, putting her scythe away and Yang runs towards her.

"Ruby!" she yells.

As Ruby keeps running, the Nevermore sets it's sights on her. It momentarily stops it's flight to launch dozens of sharp feathers at her. Ruby dodges most of them but one sticks into her cape, making her fall back and nailing her to the ground as the others block Yang's path.

"Ruby, get out of there!" Yang tells her.

"I'm trying!" she replies as she tugs on the cape.

The Deathstalker screeches and raises it's stinger and starts to bring it down on the girl's head.

"RUBY!" Yang exclaims.

"Oh shit!" Regem yells and starts to run before blurring and disappearing as Weiss flings herself forwards with her glyph semblance.

Weiss gets there first and creates an ice barrier that freezes the Grimm's tail and renders it stuck.

"You are so childish." she tells Ruby.

"Weiss?" the red reaper asks as she opens her eyes.

"And dimwitted, and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style. And I suppose, I can be a bit... difficult. But if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. So if you quit trying to show off, I'll be... nicer."

"I'm not trying to show off. I want you to know I can do this."

"You're fine."

"Aww, that's great. I can't wait for the wedding." Regem jokes as he stands there with a smile on his face and his arms crossed.

The two girls both glare at him and Weiss walks off. Ruby and Regem then look at the Deathstalker as it struggles to break free.

"Woah." Ruby gawks.

Yang then runs up and hugs her before the two look up at the Nevermore flying overhead.

"Guys, that thing's circling back." Jaune announces as he points at it. "What are we gonna do?"

"Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us." Weiss tells everyone.

"She's right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs, there's no point in fighting these things." Ruby says.

"Run and live. That is an idea I can get behind." Jaune states.

"You're pathetic." Hiraani tells him.

Ruby, Jaune, and Hiraani then walk over to where the artifacts lie. The first two grab a white knight and rook accordingly while Hiranni picks up a black king before walking back and standing next to her brother.

"There's one less pillar then what would be needed to hold all the pieces of a chess game." Regem tells her. One good thing about being in the White Fang was that it's much easier to pay attention to details.

"Which one is off?" his sister asks.

"Well considering that the king you grabbed was next to a white pawn and there was an artifact already missing from the other side of the king, it's either the other black king or a black bishop."

"What do you think that means?"

Before Regem can reply, Yang calls back to them.

"Hey guys! We already started to run off without you! Come on!" she says.

The twins exchange glances and chase after everyone else.


	5. Chapter 5: Teams

The group of ten run through the rest of the temple until the Nevermore blocks their path and everyone splits into groups of two so they can hide behind their own pillars.

"Well that's great." Yang says sarcastically.

The Deathstalker just then also arrives for the party as it screeches and crashes through the trees.

"Oh man, run!" Jaune yells and everyone books it towards the Nevermore.

"Nora, distract it!" Ren says and the wild girl ducks and dives over the Grimm's attack feathers, pulls out her grenade launcher, and opens fire.

Hiraani watches their backs as she uses her semblance to form fire and lighting in her hands before throwing the dust at the Deathstalker. After a few seconds, Weiss grabs her arm and uses her glyphs to get them both to safety. Pyrrha, Regem, and Ren then all open fire on the beast as it charges towards the group again before they have to retreat down the bridge. As they run, the Nevermore swoops around the side and smashes right through the midpoint of it; trapping Ren, Pyrrha, and Blake with the Deathstalker while everyone else land on the other side.

Jaune watches as Pyrrha and Ren shoot at the beast and Blake gets smacked back by it's claw.

"Man, we gotta get over there! They need help!" he announces as Nora runs to his side.

"Let's do this!" she say.

"Yeah, but, uh... I can't make that jump."

Nora them slimes a toothy grin and giggles as she hits Jaune backwards and transforms her weapon into a battle hammer. She then runs a few feet and spins around as she jumps into the air with the weapon above her head.

"No, wait!" Jaune begs.

Nora then smashes the broken pathway and sends the boy flying over to the other side and she presses the trigger on her weapon to launch herself over before bringing the hammer down on the Deathstalker's head. Hiraani then starts to also run towards them and transforms her weapon into it's glider from before making her way over as Blake falls off the edge and uses the whip on her arm that's tied to her weapon and throws it into the pillar in order to swing herself up. She slashes the Nevermore's face and body before landing on the side opposite of where she originally was.

"It's tougher than it looks!" she tells the other girls and Regem.

"Then let's hit it with everything we got!" Yang says and she cocks her gauntlets as Regem does the same with his gun.

Each of the five then aim their weapons at the giant bird and open fire. The blasts either do little to no damage or completely miss before the Nevermore reaches them and crashes into the tower they are standing on. Each of them have to either parkour or use their semblances to make it back up to safety as the tower crumbles into the canyon below. Ruby, Weiss, and Regem land in a line and Yang charges at the bird from the other side.

"None of this is working." Weiss states and Ruby looks around as Blake makes it onto a platform and Yang shoots wildly at the bird.

"I have a plan! Cover me!" the red reaper says before departing and Weiss and Regem do as they're told.

* * *

The other's view...

The Deathstalker had missed an attack and sent it's stinger into where the platform connects to land and the concrete begins to break away.

"We gotta move!" Jaune announces and everyone runs at the beast.

The scorpion tries to bring a claw down on them but Pyrrha blocks it with her shield before spinning around and slashing it's arm. The beast recoils back and attempts to bring it's other claw down but is stopped by Jaune's shield before Pyrrha jumps over him and slashes it's other arm. The Grimm hisses in pain and Ren opens fire on it. It tries to impale him with it's stinger but the teen grabs ahold and swings himself around it before blasting it as the Grimm pulls it's tail back up. Nora and Hiraani provide distance support so that the Grimm can't smash Jaune and Pyrrha as it's too busy taking grenades and dust attacks to the face. Pyrrha then reals her arm back and chucks her spear into one of the Deathstalker's eyes before it finally throws Ren off of it's tail.

"Ren!" Nora shouts.

Jaune then notices that the Grimm's stinger is just about to break off.

"Pyrrha!" he says.

"Done!" she replies, getting the message.

The Mistral Champion pulls her arm back and throws her shield, cutting the stinger away and making it impale into the Grimm's armor on it's head.

"Nora, nail it!" Jaune tells her.

"Heads up!" the female Thor replies and jumps on top of Pyrrha's shield before getting launched into the air.

Nora flies dozens of feet into the air as she sits on her hammer before gravity takes over. She somersaults multiple times before colliding the hammer with the stinger, forcing it into the Grimm's skull and making it screech in pain as the other three teens get launched over it from the impact. Nora then uses her hammer to launch herself towards them and the Deathstalker somehow manages to keep itself up and wobbily turns around as it's dying. Hiraani then creates forms of lighting dust in her hands and throws them at the Grimm until it finally back off the cliff.

* * *

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, and Regem's view...

 **[Play: Red Like Roses Pt. 2 - By: Jeff Williams]**

Regem's standing alone on part of the remaining bridge and the Nevermore flies at him before his weapon roars and sends flames at the Grimm, forcing it to fly towards and into Yang's shotgun blasts. Yang then pulls back with one arm before releasing a blast to the bird's face, angering it an making it fly at her. The Grimm swoops around and opens his beak to swallow the brawler and she jumps right inside.

Using one arm to hold the beak open, Yang fires multiple blast into it's throat with the other as she yells: "I! Hope! You're! Hung-ry!" before backflipping out and away.

The bird blanks out for a second and crashes into the nearby mountain. Weiss and Yang then swap positions and the Schnee heiress freezes the Grimm's tail to ensure that it can't fly away. Weiss then retreats and Blake throws her whip to Regem and the two stretch it out across two opposite pillars before Ruby jumps into the middle of it and Weiss pulls her back with a glyph.

"Of course you would come up with this idea." she tells the red reaper.

"Think you can make the shot?" Ruby asks.

"Hmph. Can I?"

"... Can...?"

"Of course I can!"

Ruby ejects an empty barrel from her scythe and Weiss releases her, sending the girl flying at the Nevermore. Ruby lands her weapon across the Grimm's neck and begins to run up the side of the mountain with the help from her weapons recoil, her speed, and Weiss' glyphs until she makes it to the top and decapitates the Nevermore.

 **[Music end]**

The other nine teens watch as the Grimm's body drops into the canyon and Ruby walks back over towards the edge and looks down at them.

"Well, that was a thing." Yang says.

* * *

At the acceptance ceremony that night...

Ozpin is on the stage and announcing the names of students to step forwards.

"Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL. Lead by... Cardin Winchester!"

Everyone else applauds and the group leaves the stage before Ozpin speaks again.

"Now, since there is an uneven number of students this year due to some very late entries... these next two teams will have five members a piece."

This information leads to some confused and interested faces.

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, Hiraani Strike. You first four retrieved the white rook pieces and our last entry retrieved the bonus black king piece, adding her to the team due to this as well as her cooperation with you all in the fight against the Deathstalker. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPHR."

Nora giggles in delight and hugs Ren and Jaune looks at them.

"Lead by... Jaune Ark!" Ozpin announces, regaining his attention.

"Huh?! L-Lead by?" he questions.

"Congratulations, young man."

Pyrrha then playfully punches his shoulder as she smiles and Jaune falls over, gaining some laughs from the crowd and a smirk from Hiraani.

"And finally, Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long, and Regem Strike. You first four retrieved the white knight pieces and our last entry shared the same artifact as his sister and aided you in your battle with the Nevermore, adding him to your team. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RRWBY. Lead by... Ruby Rose!"

This announcement shocks Weiss and she stares at the red reaper with her mouth hanging open while Regem and Hiraani quickly glance at eachother. Ozpin just said "Blake Belladonna". Regem then looks at Blake out of the corner of his eye.

'So, that's why I know you. The White Fang.' he thinks to himself.

"I'm so proud of you!" Yang announces as she throws her arms around Ruby.

"Looks, like thing are shaping up to be an... interesting year." Ozpin states.

* * *

In the halls...

RRWBY's all standing in front of their new dorm room and Ruby and Yang are overjoyed while Blake's pretty happy, Weiss is angry, and Regem... has some concerns. Number one: There is a top member of the White Fang in the school. Two: He is on the same team as said member. Three: He's also on the same team as Weiss Schnee. Four:... All of his teammates are girls. Couldn't Ozpin have just put Hiraani with them instead? It would've been less awkward that way. As the females all head inside, Regem just stands out in the hall.

Yang notices this and asks: "Hey, you coming?"

"Uh, I'm going to let you guys get into your sleepwear first." he replies.

"Oh yeah, good idea."

And with that, Yang shuts the door. Regem then has some extra time to contemplate on what to do about Blake and he and Hiranni text back and fourth until Yang reopens the door.

"You can come in now." she tells him.

The faunus walks in, grabs his pajama pants out of his one, small bag, and heads into the bathroom. After he puts his sleepwear on and is still wearing his hoodie, he exits the bathroom and sighs when he notices something else... there's only four beds. Regem then takes the extra supplied pillow under his arm and sits against one of the walls with the pillow behind his head.

"What are you doing?" Ruby questions.

He plainly replies: "Four beds."

"That is a problem." Blake says.

"Are you still wearing the same hoodie?" Yang asks.

"Yeah." Regem tells her.

"Uh, isn't it kind of, ya know... dirty?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to take it off?"

"No."

"O-kay then." Yang says when she gives up on the cause due to his short and plain answers.

Ruby had said that he was kind'a shy, and the fact that he's in a group of only girls probably doesn't help; so she decided that she'll leave him alone for now. Surprisingly even though Regem was the only one without a bed or blanket, he was the first to fall asleep.


	6. Update

**Dear readers: I want to apologize for the lack of uploads on any of my stories for the month and I'm just letting you all know that none of** **them are dead. It started off with me just taking a small break for a week or so in order to read some other stories, watch some anime, and play a few video games... but then I got an EEG done, registered for my collage classes which was kind of an issue for a small amount of false information I received, had to do a pretty good amount of house/yard work, and just haven't had motivation to write for most of these past days really; although I have written some parts of chapters and have one almost complete and even started on a new story. Yeah I know, five stories at once is a lot but hey... it's a Deadpool in RWBY story! Although one of if not our favorite merc is in a new incarnation that you'll have to wait for and I may or may not upload to the site in a while because four stories at once is already a pretty good amount to deal with... we'll see. So again, sorry for the wait and I'll hopefully have the next chapters for all my stories come out soon. :)**


	7. Chapter 6: Arguments and Trust

The first morning after the first years were assigned to their teams is filled with wonderful weather outside as well as the sound of singing birds. All is peaceful as the sunlight gleams through the window and onto the floor. Weiss wakes up happily from her slumber... until Ruby appears in her face from seemingly nowhere and blows a whistle which in turn causes the Shcnee heiress to yell in shock and fall off her bed and onto the floor.

"Good morning Team RRWBY!" the leader yells.

"What in the world is wrong with you?!" Weiss questions.

"Now that you're awake, we can officially begin our first order of business."

"Excuse me?" Weiss asks as she stands back up.

"Decorating!" Yang exclaims happily as she carries a wad of things in her arms.

"What?"

"We still have to unpack." Blake states as she lifts up her suitcase, which then flops open and everything inside falls onto the floor. "... And clean."

Weiss just looks at the rest of her teammates until Ruby once again jumps in her face and blows the whistle, making her hit the floor again. Everyone but the Schnee heiress is dressed in their school uniforms, with Regem wearing his hoodie under his to hide his fox ears.

"Alright! Regem, Weiss, Blake, Yang, and their fearless leader Ruby have begun their first mission. Banzai!" the red reaper exclaims as she puts a fist into the air.

"Banzai!" Blake and Yang yell as they throw their fists into the air and stand next to Ruby.

The three girls then do some sort of pose and Weiss sighs as Regem raises an eyebrow.

 **(Initiate room decoration montage)**

The five look on at the newly decorated dorm and notice a crucial problem... the beds are just stacked atop eachother in the center of the room.

"This isn't going to work." Weiss states.

"It is a bit cramped." Blake says.

"Maybe we should ditch some of our stuff." Yang suggests.

"Or we could ditch the beds... *gasp* and replace them with bunkbeds!" Ruby exclaims as she throws her arms into the air.

"Umm, that sounds incredibly dangerous." Weiss shouts.

"And super awesome!" Yang shouts.

"It does seem efficient." Blake states.

"Well, you all have fun with that." Regem says as he turns to walk out the door.

"Are you not going to help?" Yang questions.

"They're your beds so you deal with 'em however you want, and I already helped out with your other stuff. Besides, I have an appointment with Ozpin... and what's the worst that could happen?"

And with that, the hidden faunus left the room.

"What a gentleman." Yang voices sarcastically.

"How does he have a meeting with Professor Ozpin on the first day?" questions Blake.

"He probably did something stupid." Weiss says.

"You think he did something to get him in trouble already?"

"Considering how he's acted so far, yes."

Ruby glances back around the room. "He didn't even put up any of his own stuff."

"Come to think of it, I didn't see him bring in any bags besides the one he slept on." Yang states.

"He probably just hasn't brought the others in yet. Come on, let's get this bed situation over with." Weiss says.

* * *

JNPHR's dorm...

"This is going to take some getting used to." Jaune states as he steps out of the bathroom, referring to his uniform.

"Yeah, no chiz." agrees Hiraani as she's holding up hers in front of her face.

Being the nicest outfit she would have worn in a while, it just feels... wrong. Why can't they just wear normal clothes? I mean, a skirt? Seriously? That's stupid.

"I refuse to wear this thing."

"They're regulation." Pyrrha informs her as she puts on her circlet.

"Doesn't change the fact that it's dumb."

The purple haired girl then get an idea after glancing back at Jaune and Ren before heading into the bathroom.

* * *

With Regem...

The faunus awaits his arrival to the headmaster's office from inside one of the school's elevators. He gets out his scroll to check the time.

 _*8:40*_

*sigh* Today is going to be a long one.

The door finally opens and Regem steps out of the elevator and into the... gear filled room. This Ozpin guy just keeps getting weirder.

"Good morning, Mr. Strike." the headmaster greats. "Shouldn't you be headed to class?"

"That can wait." replies the faunus.

"Oh?"

"I'd like my own room."

Ozpin sips his mug. "I'm afraid that's not possible."

"And why not?"

"Students must share a dorm with their team, Mr. Strike, in order to help with the progression of teamwork. Not to mention that we don't have enough space to give each student their own room."

"Even when it's a male bunked with four females? Or a faunus stuck with a Schnee?"

"I understand your concerns, but those are the rules. If I ended up giving you your own dorm, it would seem like I'm playing favorites now wouldn't it?"

"The way things are now makes everyone uncomfortable, not to mention that I can't even take off my hood aside from locking myself in the restroom."

*sips his mug again* "You are not the only student to have ever been put on a team where all the other members were of the opposite gender, and I did not take you to be the kind to be ashamed of your faunus heritage."

*scowls* "I am not ashamed. I have nothing to be ashamed of. I'm doing this for my sister's sake."

"You're protecting her."

"If I were to lose her, then this world would have nothing left for me. It's already taken the rest of my family away, and I'll be a damned corpse before it takes her too."

"No one is going to taker her from..."

*slams his fist on Ozpin's desk* "You don't know that! In my team alone there is a snobby ass racist and a top member of the White Frickin' Fang!"

Ozpin raises an eyebrow. "What makes you think...?"

"Don't play dumb! Did you honestly think I wouldn't know who Blake is?! They've been trying to kill us for sixteen months!"

After his outburst, Regem walks away from the headmaster's desk and towards the elevator.

"Mr. Strike, Ms. Bellad..." Ozpin tries to explain but is cut off when the faunus stops walking and looks at the older man from over his shoulder.

"I don't know why you let her in here. I don't know why you think that everything will be okay and my sister and I will be happy here. I don't know why you gave us a 'fresh start'. But I do know this, if ANYTHING happens to Hiraani because of your team choices or otherwise... I'm holding you responsible. Not one hundred percent. But enough that I will come and launch you off those plates of yours and into the forest."

Done with his threat, Regem finishes making his way over to the elevator when Glynda arrives from within and steps out.

"Mr. Strike? What are you doing up...?" she begins to question, but the faunus just ignores her walks inside before pressing a button and closing the door.

Glynda then looks to Ozpin for an explanation.

*sigh* "I'm going to get some fresh air." states the headmaster.

* * *

With JNPHR...

"Uhh… Hiraani?" Jaune starts.

"What?" questions the purple haired girl.

"I don't... know if they'll let you dress like that."

"Why not? I'm wearing the uniform."

"Well, you're not wearing all of it." Pyrrha states, causing the half blind girl to glance down at herself.

She's wearing the required uniform along with her bow, but instead of a skirt... she has on her black cargo pants.

"So?" she asks.

Ren opens his mouth to respond, but is cut off when they hear Weiss yell: "It's eight fifty-five, you dunce!."

The group plus three of their neighbors look out their doors to see the heiress running down the hall.

"U-u-uh... t-to class!" Ruby stutters before following her white haired teammate.

She is then followed out by Yang and Blake respectively before Jaune asks: "Class?" and the rest of team JNPHR fall atop their leader. Jaune is the first to get back up and runs off.

"We're gonna be late!" he half-shrieks.

* * *

With Ozpin and Glynda...

"And he said that?" questions the headmistress. "Why did you do nothing to stop him? I told you bringing them into Beacon was a bad idea."

"These kinds of things take time, Glynda. The boy is still in grieving and is fueled by anger, and his twin may be as well, I only hope that we can stop the rising fire before we lose the ability to douse the flames." replies the headmaster.

"But if he has the guts to threaten you of all people, imagine what he would do to someone who might try something against his sister."

"We've both seen our fair share of footage from the two, and Hiraani Strike is obviously the stronger of the two physically... seeing as how she managed to throw a man nearly two times her weight across a room and through a wall, as well as the fact that she is the melee attacker while her brother tries to stay at some kind of a distance. So she can easily take care of herself. But yes, Regem will most likely finish them off after part of the damage is already done."

The two then stop walking when they see teams RRWBY (minus Regem) and JNPHR (minus Hiraani) running to their first class of the day. The blonde professor looks down at her watch to check the time while her companion takes yet another sip of his mug. Glynda looks to her left in order to see one of the Strikes walking behind the rest of her team in her cargo pants... causing the blonde to facepalm.

* * *

After Port's class...

What Regem and Hiraani have learned from the first class of the day... 1: Professor Peter Port is an older and kind of fat man with fixed grey hair, bushy eyebrows, and a humongous moustache. He wears a maroon and gold coat with a white collared shirt and a crimson tie tucked underneath the coat, dark brown pants, and tall black combat boots. 2: If you're going to sleep in a class, do it in this one. He pretty much just talks about himself the entire time. 3: Weiss is pissed about something and was a jerk to Ruby after the snow princess fought a Boarbusk in the classroom. Go figure.

First impressions? Not too bad so far. Had let Hiraani get more sleep in, and had let Regem think on what to do about Blake Belladonna.

"So do I need to warm up or what?" the female twin questions as the two walk down one of the school's many hallways.

"Probably, we don't know how she'll react." responds her brother. "But I want you to hide yourself. That way if things go south, then we have a better advantage."

Hiraani nods in conformation.

"We have a break after this next class, so we'll put the plan into action then."

"Got it. Ya'know, making plans like this... not too much is going to change from when before we were here huh?"

"Doubt it."

"You know, we don't have to stay the same... right?"

Regem stops in his tracks.

His sister takes notice and stops as well, now facing him. "I mean, we actually have beds now, and a completed roof, and food, and well... just about everything we didn't before. I kind of like the idea of not having to steal, fight, and stay secretive about everything in order to keep on living. I like my fair share of duals sure, but doing it in a life or death scenario kind of takes the starch out of it."

"..."

"You've got that glint in your eyes again. The one that says you have a high chance of starting some kind of conflict... if you haven't already. Like I said on the transport, this isn't particularly where I want to spend the next four years of my life... but it's better than jail or what we had going for us before. Why not enjoy it the best we can? … And you are way overdue on your fun meter."

"So you're saying to forget about Belladonna?"

"I'm not saying to forget her, but I don't want to make her an enemy if we can avoid it... or anyone else. I don't like people either, but at least I don't hate them to the extent were I refuse to speak to them like you do. As for Bell, she may be attempting to get away from her past... like we're being forced to now?"

"..."

"..."

"Damnit, I hate when you make a good point against me. Fine, I'll try not to hammer her into the ground with threats, but don't expect me to get all fuzzy with anyone... especially the Schnee."

Hiraani smirks at her brother and holds her hand out. "I wouldn't expect it of you."

Regem returns the gesture and shakes her hand. "... Ya'know? Why we're on this topic, mind finishing what you were telling me last night about what's so bad about Jaune?"

The female twin facepalms before sighing. "Don't even get me started."

"What? He hit on you like what he did with the Schnee?"

"No, well yes, but he reminds me of... you know."

Regem raises an eyebrow.

"Blonde hair, goofy, has hit on a few girls now?" his sister asks, attempting to bring someone to mind without naming them.

"Oh. Yeah. Makes sense as to why you don't like him. Wait. Who all did he hit on?"

"Aside from me, Pyrrha, and Schnee... probably another chick or two but I don't know."

"You beat him up?"

"No."

"Made him the one to sleep on the floor?"

"Yep."

* * *

Beacon Library...

When the second class of the day ended, Blake went to spend some time away from her team in order to get some quiet in. She had just finished picking out a book to read when she feels a presence approach her from behind. It was hard to pick up, and for her, that was a bad sign. She spins around to spot her only male teammate a few feet away with his arms crossed as he looks at her.

"What are you doing here?" he questions.

"Umm... finding a book to read?" she replies.

Why is he even asking that? He had to have seen her pick it up.

"No. I mean what are you doing HERE? In Beacon?" the purple haired teen presses.

"I... don't see how that is any of your business."

Blake hasn't come up with an excuse for this particular question yet. Go figure someone had to go ahead and ask it. After her statement, she walks past him without a second glance but she freezes and can feel her heart stop when Regem speaks up again.

"Let me rephrase that. How's Adam?"

Blake then runs up and grabs him with impressive speeds and takes him to the farthest corner of the library, his hood off his head and his shoulder in between her hand and the wall behind him.

"Who are you and how do you know about Adam?" she interrogates with venom and fear. She doesn't yell out of fear that someone will overhear them.

"Heh. I was a part of your group for a while and recognized your name."

Blake's eyes slightly lost some of their fear, but she still kept her reasoning and doubt.

"You said 'was,' How can I trust you?" she asks.

"See, that's were we both lose. You can't trust me and I can't trust you. So tell ya what? You tell me why you're here, I'll tell you why I'm here, then we decide whether or not to kill eachother, deal?" he responds.

"Fine, but you tell me first."

"I'm here because I dropped out of the 'Fang' sixteen months ago and have been trying to keep me and my sister alive since."

"Why did you leave?"

"Let's just say that someone I care about was in danger and I left to keep them safe."

"You said you and your sister were on the run. Who were you protecting?"

"... Her."

"Why would you need to...?"

"Blah. That's enough out of me. It's your turn, Belladonna."

"... I... I was on a job with Adam. We were robbing a train and, he was just going to let everyone die. So I cut the back end of the train off with him on it, I left him with the busted robots."

"So you're against the killings?"

"Are you not?"

"Meh. We all have our reasons for what we do and what our opinions are." Regem glances at his sister from her hiding spot. "And I suppose, I need to make as little enemies as possible. So I'll try and believe you, I guess... but if you try anything, I will kick your butt."

"Same goes to you."

* * *

Ozpin's office...

"Welcome back, Mr. Strike." the headmaster greets as both twins are standing in front of his desk.

"Why are we here exactly?" Hiraani asks.

"In your case, it's due to your attire. In your brother's, Professor Ozpin has something to discuss with him." explains Goodwitch.

"What's wrong with they way I'm dressed?"

"You're not up to regulation."

"But I'm wearing the uniform."

"You have on cargo pants."

"So?"

"So, the female students of this academy do not wear cargo pants, Ms. Strike!"

"Oh, can I buy some blue jeans then?"

"Not to wear to classes!"

"But why no...?"

"Please, Ms. Strike, just wear the specified uniform." Glynda says with her hand on her face.

"As for you," Ozpin starts, referring to Regem. "I have pulled a few strings and granted you the dorm next to the rest of your teams'."

"Why the sudden change of heart?" the purpled-haired male questions.

"I've thought over what you said about not revealing your faunus traits due to the prejudice you two might unfortunately receive... as well as the fact that we can't seem to find a way to get a fifth bed in the other room. Unless you want a hammock like how it seems your sister's team has done."

"Wait. They made a hammock?" Hiranni questions, which gets a nod from Ozpin. "I'm going to have to call dibs. But seriously, why do I have to wear a skirt?"

* * *

RRWBY's main dorm...

"Where have you been?" Yang asks when Regem gets in the door.

"Ozpin's office." he replies.

"Again? What did you do?" Weiss questions, but the faunus just ignores her as he walks over to his bag, slings it over his shoulder and starts heading back to the door.

"Yo-you weren't kicked out were you?" Ruby asks fearfully.

Regem waves his hand. "Nah, just gave me the room next door."

"You got your own room?! Why?!" interrogates Yang.

"Four beds. Four girls. One guy."

"Oh. Yeah, that makes sense."

"Well I'll see you all in the morning, night."

"Night, Regem!" Ruby waves.

"Hmmp. I guess he isn't completely awful." Weiss says.

She then remembers her conversation with Port. 'Drat, that means I also have to try and get along with him too.' she thinks to herself.

"He did sleep on the floor for the one night he was in here." Blake points out.

"True, but I'm glad he's not staying in here anymore."

"Yeah, you and him both." laughs Yang.

* * *

 **Note: Aaand I'm done. Phew. I know it's been a while, but once again, life stuff and collage... took some time to just sit down and write this thing. Now it's 2:23 in the morning as I'm writing this so I'm going to bed now. Later.**


	8. Update 2

**Dear Readers: Hey y'all, I know it's been a while and so here's a short update. I got a job, so yay. I've also been pretty busy with moving as I had to help my sister and her fiancée move into their own place and had to move everything from my house into two other new places. We finally got it put on the market today. There was a point where I got back to working on my stories on here... but that didn't last long as my dog, who has been in my family for nearly my entire life, had a stroke and is having eating and walking problems so I've been worried over him constantly and spending a lot of my spare time with him. I apologize for the lack of uploads and I hope I'll have something out soon.**

 **Until then,**

 ** _PBB_**


End file.
